fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Speedwing
The Speedwing (高速翼 Kōsoku tsubasa) is a Stat booster that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. Prior to Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, the Speedwing's original form is the Speed Ring (スピードリング Supīdo ringu). When used, the Speedwing permanently raises its user's Speed by a set number of points that varies from game to game. In Gaiden, Genealogy of the Holy War and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, the Speed Ring must be placed in the inventory of any unit for its property to take effect. In Gaiden, it also adds the ability to recover 5 HP at the start of every Player Phase and functions in a similar manner to the Boots, boosting its wearer's Movement by 5. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Speedwing's equivalent is a potion that is simply known as the Agility Plus (AGL プラス AGL Purasu), permanently raising its user's Agility by 2. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Speed Ring |1 |2,250 |Increases its user's Speed by 6. |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Speed Ring | - | - |Maximizes its holder's Speed to 40; increases Movement by 5; restores 5 HP at the start of every turn. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Speed Ring |1 |10,000 |Increases its user's Speed by 4. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Speed Ring | - |20,000 |Increases its wearer's Speed by 5. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Speed Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Speed by 2. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Agility Plus |1 |12,000 |Increases its user's Agility by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Speedwing |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Speed by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Speedwing |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Speed by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Speedwing |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Speed by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Speedwing |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Speed by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Speedwing |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Speed by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Speedwing |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Speed by 2. |} ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Speedwing |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Speed by 2. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Speedwing |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Speed by 2. |} Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia | Speed Ring | - | 10 Silver |Holder's Speed +10, Move +1, Recovery |} Overview While speedwings can be used to give fast units even higher evasion stats or patch up the Speed stat of an otherwise slow unit, Speedwings' true value lies in their ability to allow units with middling or slightly above average speed stats to double opponents they would otherwise not be able to double. If used to push a unit over the statistical threshold necessary to double an important enemy class or boss, they can massively shape the outcome of battle, turning otherwise insurmountable charges into a manageable threat. Item Locations Fire Emblem Gaiden |Treasure |'Alm's Route:' Ch. 4 - Chest in the Fear Shrine. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Zharov (Ch. 8) • Morzas (Ch. 14) |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 19 '''Book 2:' Final-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |'Generation 2:' Iuchar |- |Visit |'Generation 1:' Prologue - Village '''Generation 2:' Ch. 7 - Village |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Visit |Ch. 2 - Village • Ch. 19 - Village |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 24 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Treasure |• M8 - Chest • M14 - Chest • M25 - Hidden in the sand. • Tower of Morse Floor 2 - Random from Chest. • Tower of Morse Floor 3 - Random from Chest. • Tower of Morse Floor 5 - Random from Chest. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Visit |Ch. 11A - Village • Ch. 10B - Village (Visit with Wade and Lot) |- |Treasure |Ch. 14 - Hidden in the sand. • Ch. 20A - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Steal |'Eliwood's Story:' Zoldam* (Ch. 17) ''Hector's Story: Zoldam* (Ch. 18) • Enemy Mage** (Ch. 30) |- |Dropped |'Eliwood's Story:' Enemy Sage** (Ch. 25A) Hector's Story: Enemy General** (Ch. 27A) |- |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 26x - Chest Hector's Story: Ch. 28x - Chest |} *''Normal Mode only. ''**''Hard Mode only. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Arch Mogall 0.3% • Deathgoyle 0.15% • Draco Zombie 0.26% • Elder Bael 7.25% |- |Steal |Enemy Mage (Ch. 13B) |- |Inventory |Amelia |- |Treasure |Ch. 19 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |'Creature Campaign:' Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Ikanau (Ch. 2) • Bryce (Endgame) |- |Treasure |Ch. 13 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Treasure |'Part 1:' Endgame - Chest |- |Dropped |'Part 2:' Enemy Halberdier (Ch. 3) '''Part 3:' Enemy Halberdier (Ch. 9) |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Zharov (Ch. 10) • Morzas (Ch. 17) |- |Treasure |Ch. 19 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Main Story:' Enemy Bishop (Ch. 9) '''Extra Chapters:' Enemy Thief (BS4) |- |Treasure |Ch. 11 - Hidden in the sand. • Ch. 16 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 11 • Ch. 16 • Para. 21 |- |Visit |Para. 14 - Village |- |Event |A Man for Flowers - End of chapter (provided that Inigo successfully kills at least 3 enemies) |- |Merchants |All locations. (Higher chance in Mount Prism, Origin Peak, Sea-King's Throne, Conqueror's Whetstone, Mountain Village, Warriors' Tomb, Wellspring of Truth and Garden of Giants) |- |Renown |Acquire 1,200 Renown points in order to obtain one Speedwing through this method. |} [[Fire Emblem Fates|''Fire Emblem Fates]] |Event |Xeno 6 - End of Chapter |} Gallery File:Speed Ring TCG 2.jpg|The Speed Ring, as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Speed Ring TCG.jpg|The Speed Ring, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Agility Plus (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Agility Plus from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga.